Polyetheresteramides are known, for example as obtained according to French Patents Nos. 2,273,021 and 2,401,947. These polymers are obtained by reaction, in the molten state, of a polyamide-diacid oligomer with a polyetherdiol oligomer under high vacuum in the present of metal catalysts.
A description is given, in French Patent No. 2,384,810, of polyetheresteramides obtained by polymerization, under autogenous pressure, at temperatures between 230.degree. and 300.degree. C., of a mixture consisting: of one or a number of polyamide monomers; of a polyetherdiol oligomer; and of at least one diacid in the presence of water.
A description is given, in Japanese Patent 7,007,559, of polymers containing polyether and polyamide blocks obtained by reaction of a polyamide-diacid oligomer with a polyetherdiamine oligomer in the molten state.
A description is given, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,345,064, 4,349,661, and 4,345,052, of processes for preparing polyetherdiols and polyetherdiamines, and of the synthesis of polyetheresteramides obtained from polyamide monomers, diacids, and either a polyetherdiol oligomer or else a polyetherdiamine oligomer.
Although the use of a mixture of polyetherdiamine and polyetherdiol may be generically covered by the disclosure of these patents, no advantage specific to the simultaneous use of these two constituents is mentioned and, likewise, no example of a polyetheresteramide containing both units resulting from a polyetherdiol oligomer and units resulting from a polyetherdiamine oligomer is given.